Captain America: AKA Bella Swan
by Vanessa Cullen 17
Summary: Bella is depressed when Edward Cullen leaves her but she soon hears about a bunch of vampire attacks in Forks and knows she has to do something about it. Whether she has to fight humans or vampires Bella wants to be there to help. She wears the colors of the American flag as she fights for peace for the citizens.


Captain America

Chapter 1

Bella POV

The day that the Cullen's left was one of the worst days of my life. Edward left a pale, weak, weightless girl on the muddy wet ground in the woods. He left me there. He said he never wanted me. I was speechless that night and I couldn't feel my legs or my arms so I just laid there, not entirely with the world until Sam (a werewolf) and part of my best friend Jacob's pack found me. He carried me out to my father Charlie and Charlie brought me into the house.

The days, the weeks, the months went by.. Charlie was worried about me. I didn't go to school. All I did was sit in my room and stare out the window. I knew Charlie felt frustrated and didn't know what to do. He had called my mother Renee several times across state borders. She came down to see me once but I didn't look at her and I didn't speak to her. They talked about getting me a therapist, shipping me off to a mental facility, or just hoping that I would snap out of it. Renee wanted to take me to come live with her. Charlie didn't like the idea but if it helped he was up for it.

They weren't sure if I was listening to anything going on but I was well up to date. One thing that kept me sitting in my room is the attacks Charlie complained about when he got home from the police station. There have been a lot of bodies found lately. All with bites in them and the blood sucked out. Vampires. Probably Victoria looking for me to get revenge for her mate, James. At first I wanted to die. When I heard about it a smile actually took place on my face and I was becoming grateful but as months went by I learned it wasn't going to come. She knew Edward left me and she wanted me to suffer and besides she wanted to get me when I least expected it.

Though Charlie came home talking about a different attack every night and this led to the thought of their being more vampires around. I knew in my head that was the answer but I didn't want to believe it. A bunch of red eyed blood lusting vampires were eating Forks, Washington and the only good vampires to could stop them were gone. Jacob and his pack have been staying back. Some vampires killed three members of their pact including Seth, bringing their pack numbers down to five. Once in a great while he sends one wolf down to guard my house. He still has suspicions about Victoria.

I have had so much time to think through everything and I realized it's not getting better. So a month or so ago I decided I should do something about it. I could try anyway and if it doesn't go so well maybe Victoria will finally take me out of my misery and stop torturing my town.

I had started working out when Charlie left for work. He thought that I wasn't eating, drinking, or even going to the bathroom. He wondered how I was surviving. When Charlie leaves for work I head downstairs and eat a big breakfast to keep me for the day and take a water bottle upstairs. From then on I work out until whatever time Charlie gets home which is usually at six but with all the recent attacks lately, he gets back later and later each day.

I lift weights, do jumping jacks, steps, squats, anything to get my body moving and sweaty. I believed I actually looked healthier then I have been all my life.

Today was the day I was going to test out my strength. Whether it be against vampires, humans, etc. I want to help the world become a better place. I want everyone to feel safer. I decided I would be a real hero with a masked identity. I sewed my costume over a couple weeks. It is blue with a white star in the middle of the chest and red and white stripes below, made to look like the American flag. I made a mask attached that slips over my head and goes to my nose with eye holes and of course long red high heel boots. It isn't much but it will work well for a beginner. I stuck the costume on and got a nice tight welcoming fit. Now it is time for me, Captain America, to fight for Forks.

_What did everyone think? I am super stuck for upcoming chapters so please review and I welcome some advice! Thank you! _

_Love, Vanessa Cullen 17_


End file.
